Decision
by Tawiga
Summary: Hermine ist mit Harry verlobt. Sie wollen nach der Schule heiraten, doch in ihrem letzten Jahr ändern sich Hermines Gefühle. sie lernt Harrys Parten völlig neu kennen.
1. Verlobt!

**Decision** von Tawiga

1. Verlobt!

Harry und seine Freunde standen im Garten vom Fuchsbau und erwarteten jeden Augenblick Sirius. Er wollte kommen um Morgen Harrys Geburtstag wenigstens mit zu feiern. Sie hatten sich lange nicht mehr gesehen, da Sirius immer damit beschäftigt war sich darum zu kümmern mit Dumbledor seine Unschuld zu beweisen und endlich war es gelungen. Sie hatten gewonnen und Sirius galt in der Zaubererwelt als unschuldig und frei! Harry würde demnächst zu ihm ziehen und er hatte Hermine und Ron eingeladen ihn doch in seinem neuen Heim zu besuchen. Die beiden hatten natürlich dankend angenommen. Vor allem Hermine war froh, dass es Sirius gelungen war nun endlich ein normales Leben aufzubauen. Sie mochte ihn und irgendetwas verband ihn, Harry und sie durch ihr Abenteuer, dass sie in ihrem dritten Jahr gemeinsam erlebt hatten. Ron mochte Sirius sicher auch aber es empfand nicht diese Freundschaft und diese Bindung der anderen drei. Er lag nämlich auf der Krankenstation während Harry mit seiner Freundin Hermine Sirius zur Flucht verholfen hatte.

„Seht nur! Da kommt er." rief Hermine aufgeregt und deutete in den Himmel. Man konnte Seidenschnabel mit Sirius auf dem Rücken erkennen die langsam zur Landung ansetzten. „Sirius! Hier her!" rief Harry begeistert und er strahlte voller Vorfreude. Hermine sah ihn verliebt an und als er es bemerkte lächelte er sie an, gab er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und lief Sirius entgegen. Sie und Harry waren nun schon seit einem Jahr zusammen. Und immer noch Glücklich. Auch Hermine begab sich nun zu Harry und seinem Parten, dabei zog sie Ron mit sich der sie dafür grimmig ansah dann aber doch mit ihr zu den anderen beiden lief. „Hallo Hermine, Ron. Na wie geht's?" fragte der Mann fröhlich und nahm beide in den Arm. „Gut. Und dir?" antwortet Ron und Hermine ging zu Seidenschnabel um ihn zu begrüßen. Dann musterte sie Sirius. Gut sah er aus. Er hatte sich verändert. Er war gewachsen, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war, seine Harre hatten ein paar graue Strähnen bekommen, die ihn noch attraktiver aussehen ließen, und sie waren gekämmt und gewaschen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und fröhlich. „Du siehst gut aus Sirius. Die Freiheit bekommt dir gut." lächelte sie und auch Sirius lächelte sie an. „Ja das will ich doch meinen. Danke für das Kompliment." „Hey das hab ich dir auch schon gemacht." schmollte Harry und Sirius lachte und zerstrubbelte ihm die schwarzen Haare noch mehr. Fröhlich quatschend gingen die vier in das Haus wo Mrs. Weasly Sirius erst einmal herzlich begrüßte und auch die anderen Weaslys waren dann an der Reihe. „Das Essen ist gleich fertig. Hermine, Schätzchen, könntest du mir kurz helfen? Und ihr anderen deckt den Tisch, verstanden?!"

Am Abend saß die ganze Familie Weasly, Harry, Hermine und Sirius an einem großen Tisch draußen im Garten und feierten Sirius Freiheit und den Fall Voldemorts. (Er wurde von seinen Todessern verraten und getötet. Die hatten auch irgendwann mal die Schnauze voll von seinen Befehlen, oder?) Eine Flasche Wein nach der anderen wurde geöffnet und es wurde ein lustiger Abend. Irgendwann kurz vor Mitternacht stand Harry auf und sah Hermine fragend an. „Kommst du mit? Ich will dir was zeigen." flüsterte Harry und Hermine stand überrascht auf. Er zog sie an der Hand mit sich mit und führte sie einen kleinen Weg vom Fuchsbau weg. An einem kleinen Wäldchen blieb er stehen und sah auf die Uhr. „In einer Minute ist mein 17. Geburtstag." murmelte er und zog etwas aus der Tasche. Er zählte die Sekunden bis Mitternacht und öffnete dann vor den erstaunten Augen seiner Hermine ein kleines Schächtelchen. Darin lag ein wunderschöner, silberner Ring auf dem mit winzigen Steinchen Muster gesetzt waren. Begeistert und gerührt nahm sie ihn in die Hand und sah Harry dann in die Augen. „Für mich?" Er nickte und nahm ihn ihr aus der Hand und steckte ihn an den Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand. „Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich die über alles Liebe und da wir nun schon ein ganzes Jahr zusammen sind wollte ich dich fragen ob du dir vorstellen könntest ... nun ja .... dein ganzes Leben lang mit mir zu verbringen. Ich möchte deine schönsten Stunden mit dir teilen und immer in deiner Nähe sein. Auch wenn wir die Schule verlassen." Hermine schluckte heftig doch konnte sie so die Tränen nicht aufhalten die ihr in die Augen traten. Das hatte er so nett gesagt und es klang sehr ehrlich. „Oh Harry ... ich ... was soll ich sagen? Ich liebe dich auch und ..." sie schob ihre Zweifel, die sich in ihr breit machten bei Seite und zog ihren „Verlobten" an sich heran um ihn sanft und lange zu küssen. seine Arme schlangen sich um sie und zogen sie noch enger zu sich. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste lächelte sie ihn glücklich an und nickte. Während ihr immer noch die Tränen über die Wange liefen flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme: „Ja."


	2. in der Winkelgasse

2. In der Winkelgasse  
  
Hand in Hand schlenderten die beiden langsam zurück in Richtung Fuchsbau. Dort angekommen bemerkten sie, dass nur noch Mrs. Weasly wach war und aufräumte. „Ah ihr beiden. Da seid ihr ja. Jetzt aber ins Bett. Morgen wollen wir doch in die Winkelgasse."etwas angetrunken scheuchte sie die beiden in ihre Zimmer. Vor Hermines Zimmer beugte sich Harry noch einmal hinunter und legte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Sie liebte es wie er küsste. Sie liebte seine Berührungen. Sie liebte ihn! Lächelnd schloss sie die Augen und drückte ihn noch näher an sich. Seine Zunge strich sanft über ihre Lippen und mit einem weiteren lächeln öffnete sie diese bereitwillig. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver bis sie sich schließlich trennen mussten. Keuchend standen sie da und sahen sich in die Augen. Grün traf braun. „Wann wollen wir es ihnen sagen?"fragte Hermine. Sie hatte nicht gerne Geheimnisse vor ihren Freunden. „So bald wie möglich. Vielleicht morgen in der Winkelgasse?"Sie nickte und gab Harry einen Gute Nacht Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren alle schon früh war nur Harry schlief noch. So war das auch geplant gewesen. Als sie Frühstück gemacht hatten und die Kerzen auf dem Kuchen brannten wurde Hermine hoch geschickt um Harry zu wecken. Grinsend kam sie in sein Zimmer und sah ihn dort schlafen. Sie musste lächeln und trat zu seinem Bett. Langsam beugte sie sich über ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. Harry regte sich und seine Arme umschlossen Hermine und zogen sie zu sich hinunter aufs Bett. Dadurch musste sie kichern und der Kuss wurde so unterbrochen. „Alles gute zum Geburtstag Harry."lächelte sie und gab ihm noch einmal einen kleinen Kuss. „Komm schon steh auf. Unten warten alle auf dich."„So will ich immer geweckt werden."murmelte Harry noch leicht verschlafen grinste aber dabei. „Wenn du nicht sofort aufstehst wecke ich dich nie wieder so."schimpfte Hermine lachend und verließ das Zimmer wieder.  
  
Harry schwang sich aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad. Nun war er also 17 Jahre alt und in einer Woche würde er nach Hogwarts zurück kehren. Mit Hermine und Ron. Seit er mit Hermine zusammen war fühlte Ron sich ausgeschlossen und das sagte er auch öfter als genug. Und wenn er so nachdachte stimmte es sogar. Er musste schnell dafür sorgen, dass Ron ebenfalls eine Freundin bekam. Entschlossen nickte Harry und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer um sich um zu ziehen. Als er fertig war versuchte er seine Harre zu ordnen, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang. Dann stieg er die Treppe hinunter in die Küche der Weaslys. Kaum hatte er die Küche betreten fing die ganze Familie, Hermine und Sirius an zu singen und grinsend setzte sich Harry an den für ihn vorgesehenen Platz. Als das etwas schiefe Lied (dank Fred und George die sich nicht richtig an die Melodie hielten) endete klatschten alle und Harry bedankte sich. Doch als sein Magen laut knurrte lachten alle und Mrs. Weasly scheuchte alle auf ihre Plätze und forderte Harry auf seine Kerzen auszublasen. Während er das tat schloss er die Augen und dachte: =Lass mich immer mit Hermine zusammen sein=. Er pustete und fast alle Kerzen gingen aus. Nur ein kleines Flämmchen ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Enttäuscht sah er die Flamme gespielt wütend an und Fred und George reichten ihm ein Glas Wasser was er mit freunden annahm und über die Kerze schüttete. Die Kuchen in der Zaubererwelt waren zum Glück gegen Wasser, Hitze und Kälte geschützt. Dann griff er zum Messer und schnitt den Kuchen in mehrere Stücke und gab jedem eines. Als jeder versorg war begann ein fröhliches Frühstück.  
  
Harry hatte die Geschenke ausgepackt (von Hermine hatte er ein Tagebuch bekommen in das er schreiben konnte und sie es in ihrem lesen könnte, genauso umgekehrt, von Ron hatte er einen Quidditchumhang bekommen, Von den Weaslys wurde er auf der Weasly-Uhr aufgenommen, Sirius schenkte ihm den neusten Besen.) und nun standen alle vor dem Kamin um mit Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. Charly und Bill verabschiedeten sich, da sie in die Arbeit mussten und auch Athur Weasly verabschiedete sich. So blieben nur noch die drei Freunde, Sirius, Mrs. Weasly, Ginny und die Zwillinge.  
  
„So ihr Lieben. Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden wieder hier."rief Mrs. Weasly und sah dabei vor allem die Zwillinge an. „Mum! wir sind erwachsen." sagte Fred „Ja immer hin schon ganze 19 ½ Jahre."meinte George. „Also schau uns nicht so an!"riefen beide im Chor und marschierten stolz davon. „Und ich bin immer noch eure Mutter! In zwei Stunden wieder hier!!!"schrie sie ihnen nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Das waren also ihre Söhne. „Alles der Vater."murmelte sie und der Rest der Truppe wechselte amüsierte Blicke. Sirius ging mit Hermine, Harry und Ron mit und Ginny gesellte sich zu ihren Freundinnen die sie in der Winkelgasse traf. Mrs. Weasly machte sich auf den Weg um die Bücher zu besorgen.  
  
Sirius genoss es durch die überfüllte Straße zu wandern und nicht gleich angegriffen zu werden. Die Leute waren ihm zwar immer noch misstrauische Blicke zu aber er wurde akzeptiert. Daran musste der Mann sich erst noch gewöhnen. Auch daran, dass Harry von nun an bei ihm leben würde und er für ihn verantwortlich war. Das Gefühl war schön doch irgendwie vermisste er immer noch etwas. Er hatte eigentlich alles war er brauchte. Freiheit, ein eigenes Heim, Freunde und einen Sohn. Was wollte man mehr? Er seufzte in sich hinein. Er wollte ein Leben führen wie James und Lily es getan hatten. Er war immer ein Draufgänger gewesen nie bereit erwachsen zu werden. Doch nun war er es und immer noch hatte er niemanden den er lieben konnte. Natürlich liebte er Harry aber das war nicht das was er brauchte. Noch ein Seufzer, der ihm diesmal aber leider über die Lippen kam. Harry sah seinen Paten besorgt an und fragte ihn ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sirius bejahte und sie führten ihren Einkaufsbummel weiter.  
  
Zwei Stunden später trafen sich alle im Tropfenden Kessel wieder, nur Fred und George kamen aus Trotz drei Minuten später. Mrs. Weasly konnte nur über die Sturheit ihrer Söhne den Kopf schütteln. Die Gruppe setzte sich an einen großen Tisch und bestellte zu Essen. Harry und Hermine sahen sich die ganze Zeit an und als der Nachtisch kam nickte der schwarzhaarige Junge und erhob sich. „Ich möchte euch gerne etwas erzählen."fing er an und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Sirius war gerade nicht da, er musste etwas mit einem alten Freund besprechen, den er getroffen hatte. „Ähm...nun wie ihr wisst sind Hermine und ich nun schon ein Jahr zusammen und wir haben entschlossen, dass wir nach der Schule für immer zusammen sein wollen. Wir werden irgendwann nach der Schule heiraten."Harry strahlte in die Runde. Die Weaslys sahen ihn erst etwas überrascht an doch dann fingen sie an zu klatschen und zu gratulieren. Jeder von ihnen gönnte es dem jungen Paar und Hermine wurde knallrot weil sie so im Mittelpunkt stand. Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten und die Nachspeise schon verdrückt war machten sich alle wieder auf den Weg zurück. Nur Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben bei Sirius um in Harrys neues Heim zu gehen. Das Gepäck würde Mrs. Weasly ihnen nach schicken. Doch es währe ein zu großer Umweg gewesen erst noch zum Fuchsbau zu gehen. Da Sirius noch keinen Flohpulveranschluss hatte. Und so fuhren sie mit dem Fahrenden Ritter. Hermine und Ron die das noch nicht gewohnt waren wurden von einer Seite zur anderen geschleudert bei der wilden Fahrt. Und als sie ausstiegen drehte sich alles um die beiden Herum und Harry und Sirius mussten ihnen helfen zu laufen. Dabei grinsten sie sich an und machten sich mit Blicken über die beiden lustig. „So Leute. Das ist mein neues Heim. Hier in Hogsmead. So können wir uns immer sehen. Ist das nicht toll?"Sirius freute sich riesig und führte die drei Jugendlichen zu einem kleinen Haus ein paar Straßen weiter vom „Drei Besen"entfernt. Harry, der schon gedacht hatte, er könnte Sirius bis zu den Weihnachtsferien nicht mehr sehen, freute sich seinen Paten so nah bei sich zu haben. 


	3. die Zeit bei Sirius

3. Die Zeit bei Sirius  
  
Harry sah sich staunen in „seinem"neuen Zimmer um. Es war das größte Zimmer was er je besessen hatte. Der Schrank unter der Treppe und Dudleys kleines Zimmer waren vergessen es gab nur noch dieses für ihn. Sein Zimmer war groß und hell. Es hatte drei Fenster und lag unter dem Dach. Er hatte ein großes, weiches Bett, zwei Schränke (so viele Sachen hatte er nicht einmal), ein Bücherregal, einen kleinen Tisch mit vier Stühlen, ein Sofaähnliches Ding, dass sich bewegte, Bilder von seinen Eltern und Freunden hingen an den Wänden und alles war in Rot und Gelb gehalten. Ein kleines Badezimmer, das nur für ihn gedacht war, befand sich eine Tür weiter. In dem Kamin neben dem Bett brannte kein Feuer, aber der Sessel davor sah trotzdem sehr einladend und gemütlich aus. Harry freute sich bei dem Anblick schon auf den Winter, wenn er mit Hermine in diesem großen Sessel sitzen könnte. Glücklich ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Endlich hatte er alles was er sich schon seit seiner frühen Kindheit gewünscht hatte. Als er bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte konnte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen wie so ein Leben war.  
  
Hermine trat in das erste Gästezimmer und fand ein gemütliches und schön eingerichtetes Zimmer vor. Aus dem großen Fenster konnte man Hogsmead überblicken und die Abendsonne schien gerade in de Raum. Ein Himmelbett, stellte sie erfreut fest und sprang darauf. Es sah aus wie das aus Hogwarts nur etwas kleiner. Als sie sich weiter umsah stellte sie fest, dass sie ein großes Bücherregal gefüllt an der Wand neben der Tür stehen hatte. Ein Roter Sessel stand in einer Ecke der geradezu dazu einlud sich mit einem dicken Buch darin nieder zu lassen. Ein altmodischer Schrank stand neben ihrem Bett und ein großer Spiegel daneben. Es war für ein Mädchen eingerichtet, dass erkannte man. Sie lächelte und hätte diese geschmackvolle Einrichtung Sirius nie zugetraut. Man erkannte ja ganz neue Seiten an ihm. Sie grinste und stand wieder auf um ihre Sachen aus zu packen, die Mrs. Weasly ihnen gleich nach ihrer Ankunft im Fuchsbau mit der Eule geschickt hatte (natürlich geschrumpft).  
  
Ron hatte ebenfalls ein schönes, kleines Zimmer für die nächsten Tage bekommen. Es hatte auch ein Himmelbett, einen kleinen Tisch mit Stühlen, einen Sessel und einen schönen Schrank. Wenn Ron so an sein Zimmer im Fuchsbau dachte wurde er rot und trotzdem freute er sich riesig hier zu sein. Vor allem aber freute er sich für Harry, da er endlich glücklich sein konnte. Der Rotschopf warf einen Blick auf sein Gepäck und schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf. Warum jetzt schon auspacken? Erst einmal wollte er Harry einen Besuch abstatten um zu sehen ob er auch mit seinem neuen Heim zu frieden war.  
  
Am Abend saßen die drei Jugendlichen und Sirius gemeinsam am Küchentisch und aßen. Hermine hatte sich dazu erbarmt Sirius beim kochen zu helfen, da er sich einfach tollpatschig dabei anstellte. Sie musste erst einmal lachen als sie die Küche betreten hatte in der es aussah als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Sirius stand am Herd und versuchte verzweifelt mit seinem Zauberstab den Kochtopf davon abzuhalten zu explodieren. Hermine schmunzelte immer noch als sie daran dachte und Sirius warf ihr einen schmollenden Blick zu. Harry und Ron die davon nichts mitbekommen hatten unterhielten sich beim Essen über Quidditch und Hermine dachte darüber nach was für Hausaufgaben sie heute machen würde. Am Ende des Essens hatte sie sich vorgenommen mit Zaubertränke und Alte Runen anzufangen, Harry und Ron hatten ausdiskutiert welche Mannschaft die nächste Weltmeisterschaft gewinnen würde und Sirius genoss den Augenblick mit seinem „Sohn"und dessen Freunden zusammen zu wohnen. Nach dem Essen servierte Sirius Kaffe und Gebäck im Wohnzimmer und die kleine Gruppe redete noch viel. Als erstes verabschiedete sich Hermine („Ich muss noch sooo viel für die Schule machen! Ich habe viel zu spät angefangen!") und danach Ron („Ich hau mich aufs Ohr. Mann so ein Tag."). Nur Sirius und Harry blieben im Wohnzimmer sitzen und redeten über viele Dinge. Jeder der beiden genoss dieses zusammen sein und Harry konnte sich schon gar nichts anderes mehr vorstellen.  
  
Hermine hatte noch lange über ihren Büchern gesessen und war irgendwann über ihnen eingeschlafen. Sie träumte von Harry und ihrer Hochzeit. Alle waren da. Ron, Sirius, die Weaslys, ihre Eltern, Dumbledor, alle Lehrer aus Hogwarts und noch viele Leute mehr. Doch als Das Paar sich das Jawort gaben bemerkte sie Sirius Blick der traurig auf den Frischvermählten lag. Er sah ihr in die Augen und plötzlich gab es für sie nur noch diese Augen. Diese Blau-grauen traurigen Augen. Dann veränderte sich das Bild und die lag plötzlich in Sirius Armen und sah wieder in diese Augen. Sie standen gemeinsam vor der heulenden Hütte und sahen sich die Sterne an. Er flüsterte ihr die ganze zeit etwas ins Ohr und sie kicherte vor sich hin. Dann beugte er sich zu der viel kleineren Hermine hinunter und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, während er sie noch enger an sich zog. Seine Küsse wanderten an ihrem Hals entlang und er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Nacken und küsste auch diesen ganz zart. Hermine genoss diesen Augenblick mit geschlossenen Augen. Doch plötzlich stand Harry vor ihr und sah sie geschockt an. Sein Blick war so enttäuscht und voller Kummer, dass es ihr das Herz brach. Er hatte ihren Ring in der Hand.  
  
Als sie früh Morgens aufwachte lief eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinunter und schnell wischte sie diese weg. Es war nur ein Traum!!! Sagte sie sich und versuchte wieder ein zu schlafen, was ihr nicht gelang. Also stand sie auf, zog sich an und beschloss ein wenig in dem Zaubererdorf spazieren zu gehen. Sirius war schon wach und saß vor dem Haus auf einer Bank und genoss den Sonnenaufgang. Hermine bemerkte ihn nicht und trat aus der Haustür. „Morgen Hermine."grüßte er sie fröhlich und Hermine schrak zusammen. Sie musste an den Traum denken und wurde rot. „Morgen Sirius. Ich wollte nur ... ich meine ... ich gehe ein wenig spazieren."murmelte sie und schon war sie weg. Sirius sah ihr überrascht nach und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen unternahmen die vier viel zusammen und jeder Tag war lustig. Schon bald vergaß Hermine ihren Traum wieder und lachte gemeinsam mit Sirius wieder über Harry und Ron die sich darüber stritten wer von ihnen den besseren Zauberstab hatte. Hermine lernte viel für die Schule und versuchte auch ihre Freunde davon zu überzeugen, dass das wichtig war aber sie hörten ja nicht auf sie. Lieber zogen sie mit Sirius durch die Straßen und spielten mit ihm Quidditch. Das taten sie übrigens oft. Da schönes Wetter war konnten die drei ihre Besen jeden tag nutzen, nur Hermine war nicht dazu zu bringen eine Runde mit zu spielen. Sie begriff einfach nicht was daran so toll sein sollte. Und so nahm sie immer ein Buch mit und begleitete Sirius, Harry und Ron zu den Hogwartsländereien, auf denen sie immer Quidditch spielten.  
  
Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell und es sollte an diesem Tag die Schule wieder los gehen. Sie würden am Abend zum Bahnhof gehen und dort mit den anderen Schülern wie gewohnt zum Schloss fahren. Hermine war total aufgebracht und packte. Am Nachmittag saß sie in ihrem Zimmer und ging noch mal alles durch, dass sie auch ja nichts vergessen hatte. Da klopfte es an der Tür und Harry steckte den Kopf herein. „Minchen, kann ich rein kommen?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er wusste wie gereizt sie sein konnte, wenn sie aufgeregt war. Hermine lächelte erschöpft und nickte. Harry trat ein und setzte sich zu ihr aus das Bett. „Und? Hast du schon alles zusammen gepackt?"fragte er um ein einigermaßen vernünftiges Gespräch ins laufen zu bringen. „Was? Ach so ... ja, ja ich denke ich hab alles. Ach Harry."sie kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Das letzte Schuljahr der drei würde beginnen und sie war jetzt schon so nervös. Sie dachte nur noch ans lernen und es nervte sie ja selber. Aber sie wollte schließlich einen guten Schulabschluss und als Schulsprecherin erwartete man das auch von ihr. „Minchen. Jetzt beruhig dich mal. Entspann dich und denk an etwas schönes. Du denkst immer über viel zu viele unwichtige Dinge nach."Er drückte sie sanft aufs Bett und legte sich neben sie. Der Junge schlang seine Arme um seine Freundin, die sich noch enger an ihn kuschelte. Sie war froh Harry zu haben. Er war so verständnisvoll und lieb zu ihr. Was würde sie nur ohne ihn machen? Sie gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss als Dank den er ebenso erwiderte. Langsam beruhigte Hermine sich und sie musste nicht mehr dauernd an das bevorstehende Jahr denken. Es gab in dem Moment nur noch Harry für sie. Er streichelte ihr über den Hals, die Schultern und ihre Seiten entlang. Das Mädchen genoss diese Berührungen ihres Freundes, die ihr schon so vertraut waren. Sie mochte Harry fast noch mehr wenn er das tat. In solchen Momenten konnte sie sich fallen lassen, ihre Pflichten vergessen und einfach nur eine normale jugendliche sein. ihr Atem ging schneller und sie zog Harry wieder zu sich um ihre Lippen auf seine zu pressen. Ihre Arme schlangen sich wie von selbst um seinen Hals und als sie Harrys Zunge in ihrem Mund spürte breitete sich eine Wärme in ihr auf die sie viel zu selten zu spüren bekam. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, reizten sich und raubten ihnen den Verstand. Harrys Hand schob langsam ihr blaues Shirt hoch und fuhr darunter zu ihrem Bauch. Hermine seufzte und lächelte ihren Liebsten an. Gerade wollten sie sich wieder stürmisch küssen als die Tür auf ging und Sirius herein kam. „Hermine, Harry wir müssen los. Kommt schon."rief er doch als er das Pärchen so sah wurde er rot, stammelte Entschuldigungen und verschwand so schnell wie möglich wieder aus dem Raum. Harry ließ grinsend von ihr und stand auf. Hermine war das alles sehr unangenehm. Ihr fiel plötzlich der Traum wieder ein und sie wurde noch um eine Spur röter. „Mann Harry! Das ist peinlich! Dein Pate hart uns beim knutschen erwischt."rief sie aufgebracht und hüpfte herum wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn. „Hermine! Minchen...beruhig dich. Das war nur Sirius. S I R U S. Sirius Black. Er kennt uns schon seit Jahren und ihm macht das sicher nichts aus. Ihm war es peinlicher als dir."Harry grinste immer noch und nahm sie in den Arm. Er küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze und ließ sie wieder los. „Aber wir sollten ihn nicht warten lassen. Wir treffen uns also gleich unten."meinte er und lief aus dem Raum. Hermine packte ihren Koffer und ging hinunter. Wie sollte sie ihm je wieder in die Augen sehen können? Als sie die Treppe unten ankam standen da schon Sirius und Ron. Ron lachte sich halb tot und Sirius stand peinlich berührt daneben und versuchte ihn zum Schweigen zu bekommen. Als Hermine unten war und alle begrüßte musste Ron noch mehr lachen und drehte sich um, damit sie ihn nicht so sah. Sirius lächelte verlegen und stammelte: „Sorry wegen vorhin Hermine. Ich wollte nicht stören ... bei ... na du weißt schon."„Schon gut Sirius."auch Hermine lächelte verlegen und sah auf den Boden. Zum Glück kam in dem Moment Harry herunter und der peinliche Moment war vorbei. 


End file.
